Myron
|quests =Find some endorphin blockers to make a cure for Jet |actor =Jason Marsden |designer =Chris Avellone |tag skills = |derived = |dialogue =NhMyron.msg |proto = (stage 1) (stage 2) (stage 3) (stage 4) |footer = In-game Myron }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Myron (? - 2242) is the Mordino Family's drug wizard, and the bane of Reno's whores in Fallout 2. Background A pasty-faced teenager''Fallout Bible 9: Myron is supposed to be 17-20 with greasy hair and the faint smell of laboratory formaldehyde hanging seemingly permanently about him,Myron's character description: ''"{200}{}{You see a pasty-faced teenager. His hair is greasy, and he smells faintly of formaldehyde.}" "{201}{}{You see Myron. He's looking around like a ferret.}" "{202}{}{You see Myron. He sniffs occasionally, as if he has a cold.}" (NhMyron.msg) Myron is a scientific prodigy, the self-taught genius responsible for the (alleged) invention of Jet for the Mordino crime family of New Reno. In reality, Myron's achievement wasn't inventing Jet (which was created pre-War), but in modifying the manufacturing process to be faster and cheaper.The Chosen One: "{627}{}{How come the Mordinos have the biggest supply of Jet?}" Jules: "{635}{}{They're on top of the pile, friend. Ain't no more reason than that. They got the factory, the maker, and the distribution. They're like a whole goddamn airline they got so much Jet.}" The Chosen One: "{638}{}{What "maker?"}" Jules: "{660}{}{Yeah… (Leans in.) ...see, the Mordinos got themselves a lil' gold mine by the name o' Myron. Hit the jackpot with him…see, he MADE jet.}" The Chosen One: "{662}{}{Enough about the Mordinos and the families for now. Tell me about this Myron…}" Jules: "{1035}{}{Aw, now…see, Family Mordino struck the jackpot one day when they found this little brainiac called Myron. Seems he's a natural when it comes to making drugs. He MADE Jet.}" The Chosen One: "{1036}{}{Myron, huh? Where can I find him?}" Jules: "{810}{}{(Leans in.) Now, I don't want to go on 'bout the less PLEASANT New Reno sites, but there's a buncha whitecoats who talk like you in this building, the Stables, north o' town. Heavily guarded by Mordino's men.}" (NcJules.msg)Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.39: "'''Myron' ''Myron is a crack scientist working in New Reno. If you can stand his weasely , know-it-all attitude, he'll help you with his Scientist Skill." The first samples arrived in Redding in January 2241 and began addicting miners en masse, bringing the strategic town closer to Reno.Fallout Bible 0 Timeline repair: Second strike: "2241 January The first samples of Jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family." The Mordinos rewarded Myron lavishly, with a steady supply of luxurious goods, prostitutes, money and an entire dedicated laboratory and manufacturing plant located at the Stables north of the city. His adolescent accomplishments left him with numerous personality flaws. He is boastful, arrogant, self-centered and has a seemingly unmitigated sex drive many prostitutes servicing him find unpleasant. His efforts to refine his "pet project" are motivated not so much by greed, but by his desire to prove to himself that he was, is and will be a genius in the field of entertainment chemistry.The Chosen One: "1428}{}{Why did you make Jet?}" Myron: "{1455}{myn223}{"Why?" 'Cause I could. Family Mordino needed a product, Myron makes a product, Mordino makes Myron happy...at least as happy as they're able. Nice lil' circle o' love, huh?}" (NhMyron.msg) He cares little for others, least of all slaves, who he treats like objects rather than human beings. Mutants earn even less respect from him. Myron was stabbed to death by a Jet addict less than a year after the defeat of the Enclave, while he was drinking at a bar in the Den. His name was quickly forgotten, as was his claim of the invention and actualy development of a refined manufacturing process of the infamous drug.Fallout 2 endings: "Myron died less than a year after the defeat of the Enclave, stabbed by a jet addict while drinking in the Den. His discovery of jet was quickly forgotten, and now there is no one who remembers his name." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Find some endorphin blockers to make a cure for Jet: Myron thinks he may be able to cure jet addiction, but needs some endorphin blockers to do it. Other interactions * He will join the Chosen One if they play to his ego and convince him that leaving town might make the Mordinos realize how valuable he is to them. * He is more of a scientific genius than a fighter as he possesses a good Science skill. Myron can make antidotes, stimpaks and super stimpaks if the Chosen One gives him the proper ingredients. * He can get the Chosen One the cure for jet addiction if their Speech skills and Intelligence are high enough. * A female charismatic (or Porn Star) will change his dialogue tree to a sexual tone with the Chosen One. ** In addition, if a female Chosen One has a low Intelligence, or Endurance, Myron will offer her a spiked drink when first spoken to. * If the Chosen One comes to the Stables by car, Myron will comment on it. Chems Myron can make the following chems if given the ingredients he needs to make them: ; Poison antidote: * 1 scorpion tail ; Stimpak: * 1 broc flower * 1 xander root * 1 empty hypodermic ; Super stimpak: To get the option, one must first mention super stimpaks when selecting how many regular stimpaks to make with Science 76% and INT 8. * 1 fruit * 1 Nuka-Cola * 1 stimpak Death animation Statistics Inventory Notes * Even if he dies during the game, he will always have the same ending. * In the Shark Club, in New Reno, the comedian there will eventually start making fun of Myron. * Since Myron is a teenager, he is considered a child and killing him counts towards the Childkiller reputation. He can be killed by planting explosives on him and leaving to advance time, applying Super Stimpaks and advancing time or making him a companion in order to leave him in the brain extraction room on to the fourth level of the Sierra Army Depot. However, as with any companions, organ extraction incurs negative karma. * Due to being the developer of the enhanced version of Jet, Myron disgusts John Cassidy as he hates chems. * If the Chosen One's party is full, Myron will refuse to travel with the Chosen One; If Marcus is in the party, he will say that he "doesn't hang with mutant trash," then add, to Marcus, "ah-heh, no offense, big guy." Notable quotes * * * * * Appearances Myron appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * Myron was designed by Chris Avellone.Chris Avellone - General Design Questions, Part 1 * After convincing Myron to follow the Chosen One, they have the option of saying an altered quote from the movie The Blues Brothers: "It's 106 miles to Arroyo, we got a full fusion cell, half a pack of Radaway, it's midnight, and I'm wearing a 50-year old Vault 13 jumpsuit. Let's hit it."''The Chosen One: ''"{1579}{}{It's 106 miles to Arroyo, we got a full fusion cell, half a pack of Radaway, it's midnight, and I'm wearing a 50-year old Vault 13 jumpsuit. Let's hit it.}" (NhMyron.msg) * Myron's voice actor, Jason Marsden, has also voiced Craig Boone in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery FO02 NPC Myron N.png| "Okay, okay! I'll wait here! Phew. You could show me a little more respect, you know. I am MYRON." FO02 NPC Myron G.png| "So you finally wise up, beautiful? Finally realize that I'm the only one for you?" FO02 NPC Myron B.png| "Guards ain't worth the chips you pay for 'em...well, my retarded friend, we've been introduced, so why don't you GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!" FO2 Myron model.png|In-game sprite Videos Myron explains the history and chemical properties of the highly-addictive drug Jet. References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Fallout 2 companions Category:Fallout 2 scientists Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Stables characters es:Myron pl:Myron ru:Майрон zh:麦朗 uk:Майрон